Un séjour en montagne
by Wolfette-von-Bielefeld
Summary: Un voyage en montagne s'annonce. Les élèves de la classe doivent être mit deux par deux. Par malchance Zim et Dib sont ensemble. Comment vont-ils faire pour se supporter?


Le soleil montrait ses rayons, les nuages étant partis pour laisser la luminosité s'étalée sur une grosse partie de la Terre. Rien de mauvais à l'horizon, et pourtant dans l'esprit d'un jeune… garçon, bien que le mot ne soit pas approprié, cette journée sentait la pourriture à plein nez. Elle ne faisait que démarrer pourtant, et déjà le petit homme vert vêtu de ses habituels habits d'aliène, ou plutôt dit irkiens : un pull rose ligné et un pantalon noir sombre, la trouvait déjà d'une mocheté insupportable. Pas d'enfants qui pleurent, pas de méchanceté dans les rues, pas de jours gris, mais sans pluie par pitié ! Cette chose bizarre tombant du ciel ne lui faisait que bruler la peau. Il ne pouvait rien y faire si ce n'est s'enduire de colle, mais il n'avait pas cette substance gluante sous la main, peut-être en trouverait-il à l'ékole ? L'ékole, c'était là où il allait 5 fois sur la semaine en y prenant des risques, et c'était cependant obligatoire. C'était surtout là-bas qu'il découvrait et apprenait des choses intéressantes. Par exemple en s'enduisant de colle, la pluie n'atteint pas sa peau et ne le brûle donc pas.  
Il grogna un peu, cela n'avait pas du tout d'importance de penser tout cela, vu le soleil brulant qui le narguait dans le ciel. Mais enfin un toit put le couvrir, bien qu'il aurait préféré sa maison, l'ékole est importante sur Terre, surtout pour les adolescents, avouons-le, Zim bien qu'il soie maléfique, machiavélique et diabolique reste un jeune adolescent. Méchant, certes, mais un ado tout de même. A mois que son âge irkiens ne soie plus important que l'âge des humaines. On le considère principalement d'adolescent pour sa taille moyenne et les traits de son visage fin.

Ce dernier ce dirigea à son casier, prit les livres qu'il avait besoin et autres objets bizarre, et sans importance selon lui, tandis qu'il se fit bousculer d'un coup, se laissant plaquer contre la lignée de casier verte en métal froid. Ca ne pouvait n'être d'autre que Dib ! Dib Membrane, fils du célèbre professeur Membrane, et pire ennemie de Zim. Ce dernier à la longue mèche noire et aux lunettes recouvrant la moitié de son visage sifflotait, content de cette journée et d'avoir poussé l'Aliène, le voyant bien sur froncer les sourcils de rage et lui crier dessus, le traitant de stupide humain. Mais l'humain s'en fichait plus que tout ! Qu'il continu, ainsi peut-être les autres auront certains doute sur la vrai identité du petit homme vert ? Car oui, personne hormis Dib dans sa classe ne se doutait que Zim n'était pas humain. Et pourtant on ne peut pas dire que son déguisement soit réfléchit : une perruque noire, couvrant ses antennes, et des lentilles, lui rendant les yeux bleus.

Mais pour un humain avide de reconnaissance envers les autres, quoi de mieux qu'un beau soleil pour commencer la journée et arrêter les plans machiavélique de Zim? Et aussi peut-être réussir à dévoiler à tout le monde qui il est vraiment. L'humain se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires de cours, se sortant de ses rêveries alors que la sonnerie retentait, rentrant presque en même temps que son ennemie en classe, prenant sa place habituelle, à coté de la fenêtre pour se laisser des fois distraire volontairement par la beauté ou la laideur du paysage de dehors, tandis que le petit homme vert, lui, prenait sa place à coté de la porte, pour éventuellement être le premier à sortir quand l'horloge sonnerait. Horloge qu'il se mit déjà à fixer après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Dib, ressentant son cœur lui pincer tout en étant un peu perplexe de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose, juste un dessin de son camarade de classe tant détesté. Lui, sans déguisement, sur une table d'opération. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dessiner les scalpels et les quelques organes sortant du corps de son ennemi il se stoppa, l'envie de dessiner ça ne lui venant pas spécialement.

D'un coup alors que tout était calme, sortie par n'importe quelle ombre de la classe, le professeur arriva, tout juste devant tout ses élèves. Elle ne s'attarda pas avec des formules de bienvenu inutile selon elle et marqua sur le tableau vert 3 endroits : montagne, mer et campagne.

«- Demain il y aura une sortie pour votre classe, marquer tous sur un papier l'endroit où vous voulez aller. La majorité de vote l'emportera. »

A cette paroles tout les élèves se réjouirent, sauf deux, mis à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, mais ils s'exécutèrent, c'était un bon moyen de voir d'autres endroits. Tout le monde prit un bout de papier et notèrent l'endroit où ils veulent aller. Suite à quoi l'ombre noire, qui n'est autre que la vieille femme, récupéra les papiers avant de marquer le score sur le tableau. 5 pour la mer, 6 la montagne, 2 la campagne. Deux soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre dans la classe, Zim et Dib, Zim parce que l'eau salé le brûle et parce qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans la campagne, hors mis des cercles dans les champs. Tout le monde sait bien que ce sont les vaches qui se roulent dans le maïs, ce qui créé des cercles ! Il y en a qui dise que ce sont des messages codé laissé par les aliènes, c'est totalement absurde ! Pour le choix de Zim c'était simple : la montagne. Bien emmitouflé dans les habits de neige il ne risquerait pas de se bruler.  
Du coté de Dib il n'aime pas trop le soleil, un peu ça va, trop ça ne va plus. Et en mer il y en a trop, la mer ne lui convient donc pas. Surtout que montrer son corps aux autres ne lui plait pas du tout. Pour la campagne c'est un endroit ennuyant à aller visiter. Alors que tout deux soupirait ils se jetèrent un regard en vitesse, entendant chacun le soupir de l'autre, comprenant qu'ils avaient choisit le même endroit. Ils détournèrent rapidement leurs regards, se mordant les lèvres tout en écoutant toujours le professeur parler. 

- et ce n'est pas tout ! Pendant le voyage vous devez être par deux. Dans le car ça sera par deux, dans les montagnes ça restera par deux, dans la chambre ça sera aussi par deux, par deux, par deux… 

Bizarrement à chaque fois qu'elle parlait elle insistait sur le mot ''par deux'', qui fini par se faire éteindre lentement dans ses paroles, peut-être savait elle que cette idée déplairait à certains élèves qu'on ne citera pas le nom ?

Mais bien vite l'aliène le compris. Il sauta de sa chaise d'un bon, étant toujours vif, se mit debout dessus, son autre pied sur la table, pointant le professeur du doigt, montrant clairement son désaccord il lui déclara haut et fort, bien qu'elle savait déjà le fond de ses pensées. « Ha non ! Moi je reste seuuul ! A-l-ooooo-n-e ! » Il articula bien sur le mot alone alors que tout le monde l'avait pourtant bien comprit, mais il était comme ça, il fallait toujours qu'il en fasse beaucoup plus que ce qu'il ne fallait. Il fallait toujours qu'il se montre plus haut que les autres, et plus extravagant.  
Finalement il se calma bien vite sans broncher, la prof devant lui, grogna, la bave de rage sortant presque de la bouche. Ca en donna des sueurs froides à l'aliène, qui en a vu des monstres mais pas pire que ça. Il redescendit de sa chaise et se tourna vers toute la classe à la recherche d'un partenaire. Filles et garçons se mirent directement ensemble en voyant leurs camarade de classe se tourner vers eux, le laissant lui ainsi qu'une autre risée de l'école tout seul. Il se tourna vers la risée, qui n'est autre que Dib. Ils sont rejetés par tout les autres seulement parce qu'ils sont ''bizarre'' l'un prétendant qu'il y a un aliène dans la classe, l'autre n'étant pas comme les autres enfants de son âge.  
A vrai dire ils avaient raison tout les deux. Il y avait bien un aliène dans la classe, et il était bel et bien bizarre avec sa peau légèrement verdâtre, son air de dominant et son rire machiavélique. C'est en croisant les bras qu'il jeta un regard froid à Dib, avant de se recevoir un regard encore plus froid de la part du professeur. Pas le choix… C'était ça ou… peut-être la mort qui sait ? Il s'avança avec désarroi et se mit à coté de Dib, qui se recula de lui directement en criant.

- QUOI ? C'est hors de question !  
-Effectivement, il n'en est pas question ! » Déclara l'aliène, lui-même étonné d'être du même avis que son ennemi.  
-Ne soit pas d'accord avec moi toi !  
-Stupide humain, cracha l'aliène qui fronça encore plus les sourcils en se rapprochant de Dib, si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ça veut dire que je suis d'accord pour qu'on soie ensemble, hors je ne suis pas d'accord pour qu'on soie ensemble, alors je suis d'accord avec toi !  
-Je reste pas d'accord…. » Souffla l'humain, et pourtant il n'avait rien comprit à ce que son interlocuteur en face de lui venait de dire.

Son interlocuteur lui-même n'avait pas suivit ce qu'il avait dit. Ils sentirent d'un coup des sueurs froides dans leur dos, se tournant vers la dame vêtue de noir, entourée d'une aura sombre et menaçante. Finalement ils acquiescèrent, tout deux en faisant la moue. S'asseyant sur une chaise, chacun à l'autre bout de la table sur les bords. Ils passèrent bien 5 minutes à se dévisager méchamment, se demandant à quoi l'autre pense. Après 5 minutes à se dévisager inutilement Dib rangea ses affaires dans son sac en soupirant de résignation.

« - J'imagine que tu ne sais pas faire du snow, ni même skier.  
-Bien sur que si je sais skillier !» Il prit la tête haute, et pourtant c'était faux. Il ne savait pas skier, de plus il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ennemi voir une faille aussi grande.

Ce dernier rigola légèrement en se callant contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire de vainqueur aux coins des lèvres. « On verra ça, et on dit ''skier'' »  
Suite à ses paroles l'homme vert lui grogna dessus avant d'abaisser le regard, tombant sur une feuille déposée sur le banc, celle-ci, ou plutôt ce qu'il y avait dessus, lui serra le cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre, prenant toujours son habituel air hautain. « C'est à ça que tu passes ton temps en classe, stupide grosse tête ? »  
L'humain, ou la grosse tête, effectivement sa tête était un peu plus grosse que celles de ses camarades de classes, il chiffonna en vitesse le dessin et l'instruisit dans son sac en rougissant de honte, s'enfuyant à la sonnerie de la cloche. Il se leva de sa chaise et sorti de la classe en vitesse, son sac sur le dos, tandis que Zim, qui d'habitude est tellement pressé de partir de la classe, se leva en douceur, encore sous le choc de s'être vu sur une table d'opération, prés à se faire disséquer.

Trop la flemme de rentrer jusque chez lui à pied, et pourtant ce n'était pas fort loin, mais toute envie de faire quoi que ce soie était partie, il appela donc son robot déguisé en chien, avec lequel il arriva en même pas 3 minutes jusque chez eux, ou plutôt directement dans la porte de leur maison. L'arrêt était toujours un peu brutal avec Gir, mais efficace. Il épousseta ses vêtements en rentrant chez lui, ses parents robot lui dirent bienvenu comme à chaque fois, à force s'en était lassant.  
Une forte odeur sucrée était incrustée dans la maison, directement il se retourna vers son robot qui avait enlevé son déguisement de chien vert à la langue pendante, lui jetant un regard bizarre alors que son regard se reporta vers les gaufres sur la table, d'où provenait l'odeur trop forte. Il prit une gaufre et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil, sortant de sa poche le papier pour l'autorisation parentale pour aller au ski. Evidement, n'ayant pas de parent il signa lui-même le papier, Gir voyant les mots sortie et montagne, demanda directement à venir avec.

« -Non Gir ! Tu restes ici et tu surveilles la maison. » 

Chose à ne pas dire à un robot colérique et lunatique tel que lui. Il se mit directement à pleurer en criant, venant taper avec un cochon sur la tête de l'aliène qui lui cria de s'arrêter. C'est ce qu'il fit d'un coup, lui disant oki doki et décidant de se mètre devant la grande TV du salon pour regarder un singe grogner. Seule émission que le petit robot, et pourtant il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à regarder ça.  
Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que du coté de Dib, ce dernier de retour chez lui bien rapidement à pied, était directement monté dans sa chambre, ignorant son père et sa sœur. Après tout eux même ignore la grosse tête, autant en faire de même. Il se connecta sur son ordinateur, se mettant à son occupation du jour à essayer d'introduire le réseau de la maison de Zim. Il y arriva tant bien que mal. Son surnom de grosse tête ne lui vient pas que de la taille de sa tête, mais aussi de son géni en informatique et de ses beaux points à l'école.  
Zim manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gaufre alors qu'il voyait apparaitre Dib sur sa télévision, ne s'y attendant pas du tout. 

- Que… qu'est ce que tu fais sur ma TV stupide humain ?  
-Rien, juste quelques tests. Lui répondit l'humain alors qu'avec les touches de son clavier il actionnait un bras métallique de la maison, venant attraper un Gir en admiration devant la tête de Dib, bien que ça ne soie plus la tête du singe sur l'écran, on peut s'imaginer que c'est un peu près la même chose. Zim n'alla pas aider son robot pour autant, trop peur que ça soie lui qui se fasse prendre à la place, et surtout par le simple fait que l'aliène est un sans cœur -pour l'instant-.  
- Quels genre de test fais tu avec ma maison ?  
-Rien de spécial en faite…. » Lui répondit-il en soupirant, lâchant le robot qui n'avait rien fait de mal et avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. L'aliène se leva de son fauteuil et vint tapoter du doigt contre l'écran, en plein sur le front de Dib qui se recula, comme si Zim était vraiment devant lui, alors qu'un écran les séparait.  
- Alors tu peux arrêter de venir t'incruster chez moi !

A ses paroles Dib s'excusa sans s'avoir pourquoi, lui qui d'habitude aurait envoyé Zim se brosser, et il se déconnecta de son réseau. L'aliène restait perplexe, avec un sourcil arqué à ne plus rien comprendre de ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui et à regarder sa télévision devant lui. Il soupira finalement en douceur, il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant chez lui. Il glissa sa main sur la télévision, l'envie de le voir réapparaitre sur l'écran présente en lui. Et alors que Gir le regardait en faisant un long « hooooo », il se sorti de ses rêverie en rougissant, retournant s'assoir sur le fauteuil comme si rien ne s'était passé, son robot se levant du sol pour venir se mètre à coté de lui, lui tapotant la tête en douceur.

Dib regardait son ordinateur éteint en se mordant la lèvre. Oui il détestait l'aliène, mais il y avait aussi autre chose, un autre sentiment sur lequel il n'arrive pas à mètre la main. Ou alors il le renie surement de lui-même. Après tout, jamais ça ne marchera entre eux. Il se donna une violente claque sur la joue droite, se sortant rapidement de ses rêveries, et surtout arrêtant de penser à ce genre de chose. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, qu'il fasse tout et n'importe quoi. Et alors qu'il n'était même pas encore 18h il prépara le souper. Un simple sandwich. Aussi il n'est pas un cuistot, il ne sait rien faire de ménager avec ses mains, mais il est obligé de le faire, son père trop occupé avec ses inventions, et sa sœur trop occupée à jouer à sa Game boy.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être reçu le sandwich de son père dans le visage sous prétexte que c'est mauvais qu'il arrêta de manger, remontant dans sa chambre. Si c'est si mauvais qu'il se le fasse lui-même !

Il prépara ses affaires dans un grand sac et se mit en pyjama, sortant le dessin de Zim de sa poche avant de le serrer contre lui en souriant. Mais se rendant bien vite compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire il le jeta par terre en rougissant, se glissant dans son lit et fermant les yeux pour que le sommeil l'emporte sur ses bêtises.

Du blanc, tout autour il n'y avait que du blanc, de ses yeux rouges il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se lever, mais rien à faire, les mains et les pieds étaient liés. Il essaya de se défaire, tirant dessus comme pas possible, mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire était de se couper, laissant son sang bleu couler sur la table dure et froide sur laquelle il était. Une table ? Il tourna un peu le visage et arriva à voir ce qu'il en était. C'était une table d'opération, celle qui vous glace le sang rien qu'en la voyant, celle qu'on veut éviter à tout prix. Malheureusement pour lui il en était prisonnier, et devant se trouvait un homme dont le visage était couvert à moitié, sa bouche recouverte par un masque et ses yeux par des lunettes. Même avec sa l'aliène pouvait savoir que c'était Dib. Ce dernier retira le masque blanc, laissant apercevoir un sourire avide et purement sadique, montrant dans sa main un scalpel. Zim eu le sang glacé en voyant l'objet, et c'était surement ce que voulait Dib en le lui montrant. Il se mit à crier en se débattant, faisant couler un peu plus de sang bleu de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, pleurant de peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. L'humain plaqua d'un coup une main sur le torse vert et musclé et approcha la lame de son ventre.

D'un coup dans la chambre on entendit crier. Gir se réveilla et se mit directement sur ses gardes alors qu'il déployait toutes ses fusées et autres missiles vers la source du bruit, qui n'était autre que Zim, en sueur dans son lit, des larmes mouillant ses joues et la respiration haletante, faisant soulever rapidement son torse alors que son cœur lui-même n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant, n'osant plus fermer les yeux de peur de revoir une scène comme ça, n'osant même plus bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son réveil sonner, le faisant sursauter.

C'est avec une force et un courage remarquable qu'il se sorti de son lit, s'habilla après avoir fait sa toilette et mangea une gaufre de Gir, faite la veille. Il partit de chez lui, son sac sur le dos, laissant Gir qui s'était rendormit dans la maison. Il serait surement furieux à son retour, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. C'était surtout qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Là, la seule chose dont il avait envie s'était de se dépêcher d'arriver à son école, et de le voir, bien qu'il ait fait un cauchemar pareil.

A sa plus grande surprise la grosse tête était déjà là, mais ça se voyait qu'il s'était dépêché. Ses habits étaient légèrement mit de travers, et ses cheveux n'étaient visiblement pas coiffé. C'est en cachant parfaitement bien sa joie qu'il alla s'assoir à coté de lui. Il y arriva parfaitement bien, prenant un air déçu.

-ho, tu es là...

-oui je suis là, je suis en avance pour une fois. L'humain était bien conscient de ce qu'il disait, arrivant bien souvent en retard à l'école.

-c'est tellement rare ! Il le narguait, il savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'à chaque parole qu'il disait ça l'énervait. Tu étais donc tellement pressé de partir loin d'ici ?

-je n'aime pas supporter mon père se lever, c'est tout !

Là il le prenait au dépourvut. Il le regarda perplexe.

-ton père ? Je l'ai déjà vu une fois et il est plutôt sympa, contrairement à toi.

-ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lézard ! Là il c'était énervé à ses mots. Ca se voyait, déjà avec le regard ambré qu'il lui avait jeté, au tond de sa voix, et au surnom de lézard en fin de phrase.

Il y avait mieux comme surnom, et pourtant celui-ci ne blessait même pas l'aliène, au contraire ça manquait à chaque fois de le faire sourire en l'entendant. Il fit comme si, au contraire, il en était affecté et lui tourna le dos.

-alors prochaine fois évite d'en parler, idiot.

Ils se levèrent tout deux alors que le car arrivait en face, montant les premiers dedans, le professeur leur indiquant clairement qu'il faut se mètre par deux sur les sièges. C'est avec un long soupir commun qu'ils allèrent s'assoir dans le fond, l'humain à coté de la fenêtre. Après un moment à attendre que tout le monde soie rentré. Une fois le car démarré Zim rétorqua d'un air hautain.

-tu n'as pas intérêt à m'ennuyer pendant le trajet !

-j'allais te dire la même chose…. Dib soupira cette phrase, déjà fatigué de l'avoir à coté de lui et sorti son ordinateur de son étuis. Le mettant sur ses genoux et l'allumant.

L'aliène détourna le visage légèrement, regardant tout de même ce que Dib était en train de faire. A première vue ce n'était rien de bon pour lui. Il marquait la liste des espèces qu'il a faite capturer, l'envoyant à la EyesBall Corporation. Une fois envoyée c'est la liste des espèces en cours de capture qu'il nota, incluant ainsi Zim. Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant noter son nom, croisant les bras et fermant les yeux, lui disant clairement qu'il ne l'aura jamais. Dib profita que Zim aie les yeux clos pour effacer en vitesse la liste, se mordant les lèvres. Il aurait volontiers effacé son nom, mais pas devant lui. Ca lui permettrait d'avoir un avantage en plus et de croire qu'il va le laisser tranquille, et qu'ainsi il pourra conquérir le monde comme il le souhaite.

Car oui, si Zim était sur Terre c'était pour la conquérir. Purple et Red, les deux majestés des Irkiens, avaient envoyé Zim sur Terre, le plus possible d'eux. Il n'était pas le mieux accueillit chez lui, son comportement et ses actions laissèrent vraiment à désirer. Sur Terre il s'était calmé beaucoup, bien souvent arrêté dans sa conquête du monde par Dib.

Il repensait à tout les plans qu'il avait déjà tenté, les yeux toujours fermés, les bras croisés contre son torse et le corps bien enfoncé dans les sièges moelleux … Tellement moelleux qu'il fini par ne plus rien penser, somnolant. Sa tête vira sur le coté alors que le car tournait, et elle vint se déposer sur l'épaule de Dib. Il ne dormait pas, pas encore, mais l'envie ne lui venait pas de se bouger, et visiblement l'humain le laissait faire, car ce dernier ne le bougea pas, peut-être était-il trop occupé à regarder son film sur son ordinateur ? Dans le reflet de l'écran il put apercevoir l'humain sourire légèrement, rangeant son ordinateur dans son sac à ses pieds alors que son film prenait fin…

Il était de nouveau là, sur la table d'opération. Ho non ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas encore. Zim ferma fortement les yeux, voulant les rouvrir et voir qu'il est de nouveau chez lui, mais rien n'y fait, une fois les yeux rouvert il était toujours sur la table d'opération. Et Dib était là, encore plus près qu'avant. Il enfonça le scalpel dans le ventre de l'aliène lui arrachant un cri de souffrance alors que le scalpel glissa tout le long de son ventre, l'ouvrant en grand. L'humain mit ses mains à l'intérieur de la grande entaille, regardant souffrir Zim en souriant.

-Im ?... Zim ?...

Il se faisait secouer, ré ouvrant les yeux d'un coup. Sorti à peine de son cauchemar il tomba nez à nez avec son interlocuteur. Il se recula d'un coup, tomba du siège, en pleins dans l'allée du car, tremblant de tout son corps, la respiration essoufflée. Il voyait de nouveau l'humain se rapprocher de lui, et l'image de son visage dans son cauchemar lui revenait en tête.

-Ne… Ne me touche pas !...

L'humain parût une fraction de seconde blessé par ses paroles, mais il détourna bien vite le visage et retourna s'assoir correctement alors qu'il s'était levé pour l'aider et se mit dans sa contemplation du paysage à travers la vitre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il entendit les rires de tout les autres qu'il se releva, retournant s'assoir, en ramenant ses jambes contre lui, la peur toujours au creux des reins. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Dib, se persuadant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, que ça n'arriverait jamais. En tout cas il l'espérait… Il se mit alors à lui poser des questions sur la disséquions Est-ce qu'il en a déjà fait et est ce qu'il aime faire ça. Pour les deux questions les réponses étaient positives, ce qui ne rassura en rien Zim qui se mit à vraiment croire que une fois attraper, Dib viendrait lui-même le disséquer. Alors qu'il angoissait à cette idée le car se stoppa et tout le monde descendirent. Zim et Dib en derniers étant donné qu'ils avaient prit une place du fond.

A peine furent-ils sortis qu'ils durent refermer leur manteau, le froid les faisant frissonner sur toute l'échine. Ils vérifièrent ne rien avoir laissé dans le car et se mirent à suivre leur moniteur. Comme le professeur l'avait expliqué avant, c'est un moniteur pour deux. Alors encore une fois de plus l'aliène et l'humain était l'un à coté de l'autre, mais bien vite l'humain se mit en tête, irrité d'avoir l'aliène à coté de lui. Il avait été assez mécontent dans le car. Il voulait seulement lui donner de l'aide, et au lieu de ça il avait l'air plutôt effrayé.

Chambre 206, la dernière chambre du dernier couloir, tout au fond à gauche. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils étaient de nouveau mit à l'écart de tout ? Dans tout les cas il n'y a pas de la coïncidence le dedans.

Alors que Dib rentrait il déposa son sac au dessus de l'armoire, s'asseyant sur une chaise en détachant son manteau, et finalement il adressa la parole à Zim. Ca ne servait à rien d'être aussi en colère contre lui, après tout ils sont ennemis, c'est normal de refuser l'aide de son ennemi.

-Malgré que je ne t'aime pas je vais te donner un conseil. Ici en colonie, les garçons de MON âge –il précisa, ne connaissant pas l'âge de Zim- sont très très embêtant, alors ne laisse rien trainer.

Le vert lui adressa un regard et un hochement de tête en guise de merci, faufilant son sac sous le lit en détachant sa veste. Il sentait que la tension se détendait, mais pourtant il était toujours préoccupé par son cauchemar.

-Hey stupide humain, tu… tu as déjà disséqué quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? Il soupira, exaspéré par toutes ses questions sur la dissection.

-Parce que… Je ne te laisserais pas me disséquer. Rétorqua l'aliène qui se leva du lit, se reculant un peu plus de l'humain.

D'un coup ce dernier comprit, tout devint plus clair. Le dessin que Zim avait vu le jour précédent et son comportement d'aujourd'hui, ça avait un lien. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, balbutiant des non incompréhensible.

-Ne dit pas le contraire… Je l'ai vu en rêve… De plus tu le dessines ! C'est que ça ne te dérangerais pas de voir mes entrailles !

A chaque parole qu'il disait il se recula un peu plus, mais bientôt se retrouva bloqué contre la fenêtre, l'humain se rapprochant encore de lui.

-écoute… Je ne te ferais rien. Je suis désolé pour le dessin que tu as vu… Oublions ça d'accord ?

Zim hocha la tête, et pourtant il restait toujours sur ses gardes. Il le regarda se reculer et prendre son sac, arquant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait avant de le voir sortir des chaussures, incrustées de crampon sur la semelle. Il en fit alors de même, leur poids étaient lourd et les attaches difficiles à refermer. Et je ne vous parle pas de la difficulté à marcher avec. Alors que Zim marchait vers la porte de sortie il vit son reflet dans le carreau, se retenant de rire de lui-même, sa marche était semblable à celle d'un pingouin ! Mais alors que lui même se retenait de rire, derrière lui il entendait pouffer.

-Stupide humain, ne rigole pas !

Furieux et honteux il s'avança vers Dib en se dépêchant, empirant finalement sa démarche. L'humain ne put que rire sans se retenir en le voyant. Et alors qu'il s'était dépêché pour venir le frapper, ou en tout les cas le faire arrêter de rire, il trébucha devant lui, s'étaler dessus et l'entrainant dans sa chute. Maintenant ils étaient là, tout deux par terre à rougir et à s'excuser. Ce n'est qu'après un moment que Zim prit enfin conscience qu'il fallait se lever, bien qu'il était bien mit et que ça ne le dérangeait pas de rester ainsi. Dib put lui aussi se relever, acceptant la main de Zim qui l'aida à se mettre sur ses deux pieds.

-encore un dernier conseil…. Il faut que tu t'appuie sur l'avant de tes chaussures. Elles vont tenir, c'est fait pour. Il réfléchit un peu, il se trouvait trop tendre avec lui, alors il se reprit d'un coup. Mais j'espère bien que tu feras une chute !

-pareil pour toi ! Et je t'y aiderais avec plaisir !

-ho ça c'est ce qu'on verra… Répondit Dib en souriant, sûr de lui et de ses compétences au snow.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre, sans rien oublier : leur grosse doudoune, bonnet, gant, écharpe et lunettes de snow pour Dib.

Zim était perdu parmi tant de blanc et ce décor qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Alors il resta derrière Dib à le suivre, l'imitant d'ailleurs. Le garçon aux lunettes s'approcha d'un chalet et prit une planche, une belle planche d'un mauve pâle, ornée de dessins mauve plus foncé et noir. Il se retourna, tenant du coin de l'œil l'aliène, pas de peur que ce dernière ne lui fasse un mauvais tour, mais plutôt qu'il ne disparaisse. Plantant sa planche dans la neige il croisa les bras et s'esclaffa en voyant Zim prendre lui aussi une planche.

-Hey, toi il t'en faut deux tu sais.

- Je le saiiiiiis ! C'était juste pour voir si tu allais le remarquer ! Bien sûr c'était faux. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et maintenant il redoutait de plus en plus l'idée qu'il allait se faire mal pour de bon.

Voyant Dib accrocher ses chaussures à sa planche tout simplement il prit ses deux fines planches et les déposa sur la neige, examinant ses chaussures. Visiblement elles s'accrochaient aux planches.

'rien de bien difficile ' pensa t-il.

Il mit ses planches parallèlement et emboita son pied au milieu des crochets, avant de voir sa planche glisser plus loin, venant toquer contre le dos de Dib, assit dans la neige. Il se retenu de rire en voyant son camarade galérer pour mettre ses ski. Ce dernier sentit déjà les nerfs lui venir et il alla chercher son ski. L'humain le remit dans le bon sens, en souriant narquoisement, riant légèrement de moqueries.

-un peu d'aide ?

-N-Non ça ira !

C'est en s'énervant sur Dib qu'il réussit à emboiter sa chaussure, entendant un ''click'' qui le fit sourire. L'humain détournant le regard pour sourire lui aussi. Cette atmosphère était totalement différente de celle qu'ils ont tous les jours à l'école. Il prit son deuxième ski et l'emboita, regardant Dib se lever et lui pointer du doigt le télésiège.

-maintenant on va la dedans.

A première vue l'engin ne semblait pas stable, un siège suspendue par un câble tendu, ce même siège traversant lentement. Après une attende dans la file qui sembla interminable, Dib et Zim purent enfin monter dans le siège qui ne s'arrêta même pas. Ils descendirent la barre de sureté devant eux, ne voulant tout de même pas glisser ou autre. Zim avait de plus en plus d'appréhension de se retrouver suspendu dans le vide. Et pourtant dans son vaisseau spatial c'était beaucoup plus haut. Et alors qu'il était en train de stresser l'engin monta, et au fur et à mesure où il montait le regard de Zim se dirigeait vers le sol. Et comme tout le monde –ou presque-, une question lui vint en tête… Et si mon ski tombe je fais quoi ? Simple question, pourtant tellement idiote mais que tout le monde se pose. Par chance il semblerait que ses skis tiennent bien. Une fois arrivé de l'autre coté il les avait toujours tout les deux. Il descendit du télé siège en vitesse, rassuré d'être enfin sur la terre ferme et non suspendu par un fil qui à première vue n'a pas l'air fiable.

-Bon, tu veux quel niveau ? S'adressa l'humain à l'aliène. Il entendait par là quel niveau de piste. Et il fallut un peu de temps à Zim avant de le comprendre, déclarant d'une voix moqueuse, mais surtout de peur que le niveau élevé soie trop dur pour lui-même, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il en était, bien qu'il commençait à comprendre c'était quoi le ski en regardant les autres.

-Le niveau facile ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal en tombant bien sur !

Un sourire de la part du noir de cheveux, abaissant ses lunettes de snow sur son nez, cachant ses yeux qui lui donnait du charme. Il déclara, un ton provocant dans la voix.

-le dernier en bas à un gage.

Et il se mit en position alors que Zim acquiesça et l'imita, les deux skis et l'avant de la planche de snow tout deux en direction de la pente. Les 3 secondes qui passèrent furent une éternité, Zim le cœur battant, regardant la descente qu'il allait devoir faire. Vu d'en haut elle paraissait vraiment droite. Alors qu'en faite elle n'était même pas à 45°. Le vent lui rafraichissait le visage et le corps, frissonnant de froid. Il se dit qu'il aurait dut peut-être mieux s'habiller, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter le col rose de son pull les 3 secondes étaient passé, Dib lança le go et ils s'élancèrent tout deux. Zim le regardait, l'observait, l'admirait même. Il descendait en zigzagant, passant entre les gens sans les toucher, prenant des bosses et se faisant surélever dans les airs. Il glissait avec une légèreté magnifique. Zim aussi glissait d'ailleurs. Il se sortit en vitesse de sa contemplation du Dib pour s'apercevoir qu'il descendait bien trop vite à son goût. De plus il n'arrêtait pas de chanceler sur le côté ou en arrière, manquant de tomber. Il mit ses skis en pizza et la vitesse diminua, le rassurant dans sa descente vers l'enfer. Il avait perdu de vue son ennemi, ou ami. Car oui, avec ce voyage, bien qu'ils se lancent des pics souvent, ils rigolaient ensemble et s'amusaient ensemble. C'était pas déplaisant pour les deux, mais ils ne le disaient pas, ne le montraient pas non plus.

Dib était arrivé bien avant Zim. Il était assit dans la neige, souriant et fière de lui. Pas fière d'avoir gagné, -non cela il en était plutôt sûr qu'il allait gagner-, mais fière de bien ridiculiser Zim face à lui. Ce dernier arriva doucement, rouge de honte et se mit à coté de Dib. Laissant sortir un compliment sans le vouloir.

-Tu… tu es vachement doué.

-Oui, mais moi je ne sais pas conduire des vaisseaux spatiaux… C'est chacun son truc.

-Ho, l'aliène souri légèrement, tu dis que je suis doué pour un truc c'est ça ?

-Oui, et ton gage c'est de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit. L'humain rigola légèrement. C'était le premier compliment qu'il lui faisait depuis qu'il se connaisse et il l'ordonnait à ne pas y prêter attention.

S'en suivit un court moment de bouderie de Zim, mais bien vite Dib reprit la parole, sa voix un peu moins sûr de lui et légèrement plus basse, comme embarrassée.

-tu veux que je t'aide à apprendre ?

Zim hocha légèrement la tête alors que sa couleur de peau verte cachait ses quelques rougeurs. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, donnant la faute au froid qui lui rougissait le visage. Il regarda Dib retirer sa planche à ses chaussures, venant se placer derrière Zim, mettant hors de sa vue un léger sourire étendant ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu es arrivé à descendre une piste sans tomber, mais bravo.

-C'était facile c'est tout ! Ou pas, il avait réussit en observant comment font les autres. Il avait réussit mais difficilement, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber.

-Mouais… Alors, continua Dib, déjà tu dois te pencher vers l'avant. Et pour bien pousser ses paroles il le poussa le corps en avant en mettant ses pieds sur l'arrière de ses skis pour qu'il reste en place. L'aliène se laissa faire mais il rétorqua, ayant l'impression de tomber.

-C'est trop en avant ça non ?... Dib, je te promets, si tu fais exprès de me faire tomber je te ferais pareil !

Un rire de l'humain se fit entendre, il n'avait pas fait exprès de le pencher autant en avant. Il le releva un peu avant de le faire pencher sur le côté.

-Ensuite, si tu veux tourner à droite tu te penches à droite, et vice versa.

-ok ok… je commence à comprendre. Zim suivait tout ce que Dib lui faisait à la lettre, enregistrant chaque partie en se laissant faire, bizarrement confiant en lui après toutes ces nombreuses fois à se pourchasser pour arrêter l'autre.

-Et pour finir, souffla l'humain qui avait parlé beaucoup d'un coup, lui qui d'habitude est silencieux. Tu fais ça. Et pour appuyer sur le ''ça'' il lui mit les skis en chasse neige. Ce qui provoqua une petite surprise à Zim qui se vit les skis écartés. Incrédule il regarda ses skis.

-Hooooo, j'ai fais ça pour toute la descente.

Dib se mit à rigoler légèrement, puis sans en savoir la raison il se tut, se penchant vers l'avant et vint déposer son front contre le haut de son dos, ses mains toujours sur ses hanches. Le bruit s'était effacé autour d'eux deux. En douceur Zim déposa ses mains sur les siennes, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. De même pour Dib qui avait fermé les yeux, ne bougeant plus tandis qu'autour d'eux des gens les regardait. Ils se trouvaient au milieu de la piste, ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient invisible. Après un cours moment qui sembla pourtant une éternité à se sentir bien Zim prit la parole.

-Dib… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Ha ! , sursauta l'humain qui sorti de sa rêverie d'un coup, rougissant encore plus, n-non non… Tout va bien, pardon…

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait sursauté il s'était détaché de lui, faisant directement un grand vide entre eux deux. Le silence s'installa pendant un moment, embarrassés tout les deux. Mais bien vite Dib essaya de le rompre, demandant pour faire une autre piste. L'aliène acquiesça, mettant dans un coin de sa tête, sans pour autant l'oublier, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils choisirent le niveau de piste supérieur, la piste rouge. Alors ils se remirent en marche, une gêne toujours présente. Dib était bien devant avec sa planche en main, Zim derrière, essayant pourtant de le rattraper mais ne maniant pas encore les skis parfaitement. Il le rejoignit finalement dans la file d'attendre du télésiège, leur tour arriva trop rapidement et ils montèrent dans la machine, Zim beaucoup moins stressé qu'avant. Mais un nouveau stresse vint en lui. Est-ce qu'il allait y avoir la même ambiance tout le reste de la journée ? Car là, ils ne parlaient plus, Zim tenta de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça mais il n'obtint pas de réponse, Dib étant silencieux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin du télésiège, descendant et venant se mettre tout deux à la même hauteur devant la piste. Ils recommençaient de nouveau à faire un duel de celui qui arrive le première en bas de la piste. Dans le télésiège Ca avait été insupportable de rester en compagnie d'un muet… Mais ce dernier prit par miracle la parole !

-Je préfère te prévenir… Si ça glisse plus vite et que la neige est plus dure c'est que c'est du verglas. Ca fait juste plus mal en tombant.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi aujourd'hui ? Zim ne prêta pas attention à l'avertissement que Dib lui donna. Il ne comprenait pas et voulait juste savoir tout ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux.

Mais il n'obtint encore une fois aucune réponse, Dib redevenant silencieux, et en plus de ça un tricheur. Il avait démarré la pante sans prévenir gare. Il débuta la pente en vitesse alors qu'il gardait un œil sur Dib, ce dernier prenant une bosse et s'envolant dans les air, retombant parfaitement dans la neige en un petit déhanché, sa planche tapant contre la poudreuse, la faisant voler un peu autour de lui, donnant l'impression que pleins de paillette le suivait. Perdu dans ses contemplations Zim entendit des cris devant lui qui le fit lâcher Dib du regard, s'apercevant qu'un couple de jeunes s'étaient arrêtés, la fille par terre et le garçon l'aidant à se relever. D'un coup l'aliène se pencha sur le coté, déviant sa trajectoire, mais il perdu l'équilibre, ses ski sur une surface dure glissant trop vite. Il s'étala dans la neige et surtout sur une plaque de verglas, son bras tapant le premier dessus. Quelques secondes après il se mit assit, de la neige dans la perruque, celle-ci tout de travers laissant voir une antenne dehors. Après un court instant un Dib paniqué arriva en vitesse vers lui, lui demandant si ça allait. Bien sur ça n'allait pas vraiment, son bras lui faisait mal et la neige lui brulait la peau, mais il répondit que c'était ok, qu'il n'avait rien. L'humain lui remit en vitesse l'antenne qui dépassait, ne voulant pas que des gens sachent qui il est en réalité. Il lui retira la neige de ses habits en douceur, Zim se forçant un peu à se retenir de gémir plaintivement quand il lui toucha son bras.

-tu… tu veux rentrer peut-être ? Demanda l'humain, inquiet bien que Zim lui aie dit que tout allait bien.

-Oui je veux bien.

Il lui tendit la main gauche, pourtant droitier à la base et se fit relever du sol, retirant ses skis pour avoir plus d'aise à marcher, Dib lui-même ayant retiré sa planche. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, le silence étant présent mais pas dérangeant pour une fois. Le chalet se rapprocha bien rapidement et Zim, une fois dans la chambre, retira sa veste en vitesse, celle-ci mouillée lui brulait. Car rappelons-nous, Zim étant un aliène ne supporte pas l'eau de pluie, qu'elle soie solide ou liquide. Il mit sa veste sous le lit sur lequel il s'étala, prenant un peu de repos après cette journée fatigante. Alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux il vit Dib, déjà tout débarrassé de ses habits, une serviette à la main. Il se sauva dans la salle de bain et Zim en profita pour retirer lui aussi ses habits, remarquant son bras gonflé et le bleu dessus. Il se faufila sous les couettes, écoutant d'une oreille attentive tout les bruits qu'il y avait dans la salle de bain alors qu'il se remémorait cette journée magnifique, se rappelant de tous les gestes de Dib avant de se remettre finalement à rougir un peu. Trop de bouffée de chaleur en un coup il sorti son visage des couettes quand immergea de la sale de bain un Dib ressuyé, des habits de nuit sur lui et sa mèche trempée lui tombant entre les deux yeux. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes pour la douche, les avait surement laissées sur le lavabo. Son regard se perdit sur Dib et il en oublia son bras qui dépassait un peu des couettes. Mais il remarqua que l'humain avait rué ses yeux sur la couette, alors comme si de rien était il se remit confortablement, cachant ainsi son bras, mais la vue de Dib ne changea pas de direction. Il vint même s'assoir à coté de lui, visiblement inquiet.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien hein ?...

-Pourquoi ça t'en inquiet tant ? C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Dib s'inquiétait pour lui, et sans savoir pourquoi ça lui faisait plaisir.

-P-pour rien…, essaya t-il de se reprendre, aussi non c'est toi qui a gagné.

-Bon… Comme gage je te demande pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme ça pour moi… Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de si tôt, il voulait savoir les pensées de Dib, et surtout sur ça.

Il y eu un court silence, surement pendant lequel Dib réfléchissait à la formation de sa phrase. Phrase qui coula Zim dans le lit, de légère rougeur en plus sur les joues.

-Je-Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal quelque part… Parce que… Je suis le seul à pouvoir te faire mal.

Cette phrase sonnait sado, mais encore plus maso en sachant que Zim se sentait heureux de l'entendre. Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir vexé ou heureux, alors un peu de deux sentiments se mélangèrent, ce qui réveilla des tremblements dans le bras de Zim, Dib qui s'était assit à coté le remarqua et il tira un peu sur les couettes sans même en demander la permission.

-Qu'est ce que tu caches ?

Alors en un soupir l'aliène sortit son bras des couettes, un œdème mauve sur l'avant bras. A première vue l'œdème n'était pas énorme et dans même pas 2 jours Zim aurait le bras dégonflé, mais au regard de Dib celui-ci n'était pas du même accord. Il regardait la blessure comme une maladie, comme si bientôt Zim se ferait amputer le bras. Mais rien n'y fera, ce n'était que le coup et le gonflement dus à la chute. Il voyait son air inquiet en voyant ce mauve, mais sans même qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que ce soie Zim lui attrapa la main.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, je vais bien.

D'un bon Dib se releva du lit, les rougeurs montant jusqu'à ses oreilles avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain, protestant qu'il ne s'inquiète pas mais qu'il se renseigne. Drôle de façon de se renseigner tout de même. En le voyant de dos dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir à se coiffer la mèche, Zim ne put s'empêcher de repenser au geste de Dib. Il se leva du lit en douceur mais les ressort grincèrent tout de même légèrement sous son poids. Il s'avança et déposa ses mains sur ses hanches en douceur, son front venant à l'encontre de son dos. Le cœur de Dib se stoppa en le sentant derrière lui, mais au lieu de se reculer il déposa la brosse pour avoir les mains libres, ces dernières venant se déposer sur celle de Zim sur ses hanches. A l'abri de tous les regards, seulement rien qu'eux deux, Zim entoura les hanches qu'il tenait, serrant son dos contre son torse. Plus rien ne comptait à part le moment présent. Ils oublièrent tout autour d'eux : le fait qu'ils soient ennemis, l'un aliène l'autre humain, les bruits de pas des autres élèves dans le couloir, le chant d'un oiseau perché sur une branche.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unissons, et plus aucuns des deux n'osait respirer, ni dire quoi que ce soie de peur de couper cet instant. Mais après un moment à n'avoir que le dos de Dib contre lui, Zim le retourna et le reprit contre lui sans un mot, serrant son torse contre le sien alors qu'il était dépassé par tout ce qu'il se passait. Lui-même ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il faisait. Et pourtant il le faisait, il savait ce qu'il faisait et il en avait envie. Il trouvait ça agréable, pourquoi arrêter ?

Il recula son visage avant d'encrer son regard dans celui de Dib, murmurant son prénom par simple plaisir d'avoir toute son attention. Pendant un court moment il observa son visage, détaillant chaque trait, de ses joues légèrement rouge à son visage en ovale couleur beige pâle, de ses yeux noisettes à ses lunettes rondes posées sur son nez fin, au dessus de cette bouche fine et légèrement pulpeuse, légèrement rosée que tout le monde aurait envie de toucher, d'embrasser. Perdu dans sa contemplation il ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était rapproché, ses yeux à mi-clos. Dib lui, était paralysé, il ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus, il le laissait simplement faire sans savoir quoi dire. Devait-il se bouger ? Devait-il protester ? Lui crier dessus en lui foutant une claque ? Ou simplement rester là à apprécier, parce que oui ne le nions pas, Dib était rouge de gène, et il pouvait se bouger si il en avait envie, mais il ne le voulait pas, il voulait rester dans ses bras, à le voir se rapprocher, et à rougir d'autant plus encore. Mais alors que Zim sentit ses lèvres frôler celles à peine celles de Dib il fit un bond en arrière, virant lui-même au rouge, bien que c'était lui qui s'était rapproché. Et même sa couleur de peau verdâtre ne pouvait cacher ses rougeurs.

-D-d-désolé !... Balbutia t-il.

-Ce…c'est rien…

-Je… Je voulais juste te dire merci… pour cette journée et ton aide.

Après quoi il s'éclipsa de nouveau dans la chambre, silencieux. Il s'enfuit dans son lit sous deux couches de couettes. L'obscurité lui faisant du bien, bien qu'il manquait grandement d'air il ne sorti pas son visage des couettes, pas avant d'entendre Dib monter dans son lit. Une fois sûr que ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir la honte sur son visage il le sorti des couettes, reprenant de l'air bien qu'il avait la respiration coupée par tout les évènements. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, Zim parfaitement réveillé. Comme précédemment il essayait d'écouter tout les gestes de Dib, mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à entendre était sa respiration forte et régulière, signe qu'il était en train de dormir. Savoir qu'il dormait et qu'il ne se torturait pas l'esprit comme lui-même le rassura. Rassuré il ferma les yeux, tentant de faire venir Morphée, mais rien. Ce qui venait n'était pas Morphée, mais la vision de lui en train de se rapprocher des lèvres de l'humain pour finalement les touchers imperceptiblement. Voulant se changer les idées il se leva du lit extrêmement en douceur, ne voulant pas réveiller Dib à cause des ressorts grinceurs. Il vira son regard sur son ami alors qu'il dormait comme un petit enfant paisible et chéri. Encore plus en douceur que pour sortir de son lit il monta dans le lit superposé, venant s'allonger à coté de l'humain. Mais à peine fut-il à coté de lui qu'il l'entendit murmurer son prénom en serrant un oreiller contre son torse. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il lui retira l'oreiller, venant s'y glisser à la place. Le résultat fut directement là, Dib le serrait contre lui chaleureusement. Il ne put que se sentir bien et fermer les yeux un instant, appréciant avant de relever le visage et de glisser ses doigts sur sa joue doucement, elle était chaude et douce, agréable au toucher. Voulant savoir si c'était de même avec ses lèvres il les toucha un moment, très court car après constatation de leur douceur c'est ses lèvres qui remplacèrent les doigts pour un moment encore plus bref.

Dib dut sentir qu'on touchait à ses lèvres car il bougea un peu dans son sommeil, ce qui provoqua un sursaut de Zim qui se bougea de ses bras en se reculant. C'était trop tard, Dib était visiblement en train de se réveiller lentement. L'aliène ne réfléchit pas et sortit au quart de tour du lit, manquant un échelon et tombant sur le cul dans un bruit sourd. Au moins maintenant Dib était totalement réveillé par le bruit mais Zim était hors du lit. Il se releva comme si de rien était et eu juste le temps de s'assoir sur le lit avant de voir la tête de Dib passant par-dessus le lit, penché en avant.

-Zim ? C'est toi qui fais tout ce boucan ?

-Quel boucan ? Il fait calme je trouve moi. Évidemment, Zim est une personne trop fière que pour avouer les choses qu'il fait.

Dib tendait l'oreille pour entendre le ''calme'' de la pièce, mais juste à ce moment là les autres élèves de classes se mirent à faire les idiots. Zim les en remercia grandement tandis que Dib se recouchait dans son lit en s'excusant. Mais les excuses n'étaient pas ce que Zim voulait entendre. Il voulait savoir c'était quel rêve qu'il avait fait, pourquoi il avait murmuré son prénom en serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Il se leva du lit et monta dans celui de Dib, la question dépassant ses lèvres.

-Tu rêvais de quoi ?

-D-De rien. Mais à voir son visage qui prenait de légères couleur et le petit bégaiement c'était signe que ce n'était pas rien.

-Tu mens, je t'ai entendu parler dans ton sommeil.

-Tu… tu es monté dans mon lit ?

-Oui… et alors ? J'avais froid dans le mien.

Mais visiblement la réaction à laquelle il eut droit n'était pas celle qu'il attendait. Dib s'énerva d'un coup en lui criant de descendre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup il s'emballait alors que tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent. Dib lui non plus ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, la seule partie qu'il comprenait c'est qu'il avait peur que son ''ennemi'' lui fasse quelque chose pendant qu'il dorme. Dib n'eut pas à le dire deux fois que Zim descendit après lui avoir jeté un regard, froid et incompréhensible.

-T'avais l'air de faire un beau rêve pourtant dis donc. Il lé défiait avec son ton hypocrite et taquin.

-Tu n'as pas à… ''Espionner'' ça !

-Je n'espionnais rien du tout ! C'est toi qui parlais trop fort ! Il s'emballa, donnant un coup de poing dans le matelas au dessus de lui. Ce qui valut à Dib de sursauter.

-T-tu mens !

C'en était trop. Il se leva du lit face à Dib.

-Je ne mens pas ! Même sans être à coté de toi j'aurais entendu mon nom faible humain !

Dib préféra ne rien répondre et lui tourner le dos en remontant les couettes sur ses épaules. Et ça c'est une des choses que Zim déteste le plus : se faire ignorer. Il se mordit les lèvres avant de mettre ses après-skis et son manteau. Il ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner vers le dos de Dib, voyant à coté de lui l'heure du réveil : 2h. Il aurait surement froid dehors par cette heure tardive mais tant pis.

-être ici avec toi est vraiment insupportable.

Ha ! Enfin Dib daigna se retourner vers Zim, inquiet visiblement. Après la colère c'était l'inquiétude c'est ça ?

-Tu... Tu vas où ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je préfère juste partir.

-Où ?... Il avait une voix serrée, montrant bien son inquiétude, mais Zim ne le remarqua pas vraiment.

-Je n'en sais rien, Dib ! Je préfère juste partir que de me prendre la tête avec toi !

-Bon…. D'accord. De toute façon je préfère être sans toi.

-Ha vraiment ?...

C'est après un regard visiblement blessé que Zim claqua la porte, laissant un Dib fatigué dans le lit. Celui-ci se leva et alla prendre un somnifère, sans quoi il n'arriverait pas à dormir de toute la nuit. Zim lui ressentit de suite le froid des montagnes et du soir. Il scruta en vitesse l'horizon avant de trouver un coin tranquille, une montagne un peu plus loin, pas trop haute et ni trop basse, juste de quoi passer le temps jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

Après un moment à marché il y arriva enfin. Il était fatigué mentalement et physique, tant bien qu'il s'assit en boule dans la neige, resserré contre lui-même. Il avait oublié sa perruque et ses lentilles. S'en était fini de lui. Au matin tout le monde saurait qui il est.


End file.
